El amor de el caballero de la luna
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok esto es sólo un pequeño adelanto de como será la historia de el caballero de la luna esto transcurre después que purificaron el árbol de la destrucción y estaba el caballero de la luna pero hay un pequeño problemita el caballero se enamoró de serena... ¿Cómo lo tomara Darien? O.o
1. Chapter 1

Finalmente había podido purificar el arbol de la destrunción y lo bueno es que Ann y Alan habían encontrado el verdadero significado de el amor.

Si tan solo Darien... lograra recordarme...

vi como, el caballero de la luna se acercaba lentamente a mi "sailor Moon, sailor Moon No...Serena Serena Tsukino..." Pero... como sabes quien soy" "porque a llegado el momento de que te revele mi verdadera identidad" me decía quitándose la capucha y revelando la cara de mi Darien...! "¡Pero... Darien! ¿que acaso tu eres el doble de Darien?" "a sí es soy otro Darien cuando Darien se enfrentó a la reina beryl perdió la memoria pero le quedaba un poco de conciensia donde sólo quería ayudar a sailor Moon que es Serena Tsukino la chica que el ama la subconsciencia se volvio independiente creándome a mi, mi deber es solo protegerte..." (Darien mi amor sabia que algo en ti me seguía recordando)"pero hay un pequeño problema. Serena yo... Te amo" mientras me decia esas palabras que yo no podía creer se acercaba peligrosamente serca a mi que es lo que le pasa... "alejate de ella en este instante!" escuchaba la voz de mi Darien...

ok esto es solo un pequeño adelanto para que vean como esta quedando y si les gustaría cambiar algo... Decidí poner la historia cuando llega Rini pero no quiero dar mas adelanto sigan viendo y nos estamos hablando... O escribiendo XD bueno se cuidan y besitos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A unos pasos lo veía a el ese peló negro y despeinado, esos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban más cuando se veía enojado... Espera ¿enojado porque?

"¡¿Que demonios crees que haces abrazando a mi novia?!" solo ahí, me di cuenta que ¡el caballero me estaba abrazando y me quería besar! "mmm valla regresó el amnésico." Decía el caballero enojado "se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo si yo recuerdo tu deber era de protegerla no de querer robarme a mi princesa."

"Pues que quieres que te diga, me enamore de ella-"  
"-yo se que te enamoraste de ella yo a ella siempre la eh amado que se que en cualquier lugar mi ser la amaría y tu eres parte de mi por lo tanto no eres real no se que haces aquí ya te debiste haber ido"

"Aaahhh ósea que esperas que yo arriesgue mi vida para salvarla todo este tiempo y, como tu recuperaste ya tu memoria quieres que te la deje y me valla ja no me hagas reír estas loco"

Le decía el caballero enojado

"Pero acaso tu no entiendes algo... TU NO ERES REAL!"  
Eso al caballero le dolía porque sabía que tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo estaba enamorado de esa linda mujer de ojos azules y pelo Rubio.

"Pues digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas no me separarás de ella"  
Le decía el caballero con enojo.

"Umm puedo decir algo por favor..." Hablaba la rubia por primera vez desde que comenzó esta loca platica.

"Solo les quería decir primero que nada... Me podría soltar por favor esto es un poco incómodo y raro..." Le decía serena quitando los brazos de el caballero de su cintura "sólo les quiero decir, que están locos si van a decidir por mi. Además que esto es de locos, ya que los dos son la misma persona yo me voy."  
Gritaba serena corriendo de el lugar.

"Bien echó estúpido ves lo que as causado" decía Darien al caballero "yo estas loco fuiste tu si no hubieras recobra tu memoria y la hubieras echo de secuestrado como siempre hubiera sido mejor."

"Esto no se va a quedar así no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a serena o te las veras conmigo" le decía Darien muy molesto.

"Huy si como si te tuviera miedo..."

Bueno chicas fue un poco corto pero después le continuo ok van a ser cortos por que como dije antes mi hija no me deja escribir -_- lo siento... Pero tratare de escribir más ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ya en casa, serena pensaba en lo que había pasado "esto es de locos, tengo que hablar con las chicas..." Llamaba a su celular "chicas" contestaba en la otra línea Rey "¿Serena? ¡se puede saber donde estabas! y por que te fuiste, nos dejaste preocupadas" "ya Rey, no te enojes, lo que pasa es que paso algo que ni siquiera se como explicarlo. ¿nos podríamos reunir en tu templo por favor?." "Si, claro ¿esta todo bien?" le preguntaba rey preocupada "creo... que será mejor que se los diga en persona" "esta bien, nos vemos en media hora" así, serena se preparaba para ir

Ya llegando al lugar. Vio serena a las chicas que le preguntaban una y otra vez ¿por que se había ido? y ¿donde se había metido? ya que ellas no vieron nada "cuando les cuente, no me lo van a creer" decía serena a sí les contaba toda la historia con lujo de detalles "espera, ¿serena estas segura de lo que viste?, digo segura que no te equivocaste" "Amy, ¿como crees que les voy a mentir? estoy diciendo la verdad, ni si quiera yo explico lo que pasó. estaban ahí discutiendo los dos como niños chiquitos jamás había visto a Darien a sí de enojado y eso que apenas empezamos otra vez nuestro romance, y ya tenemos problemas waaa" decía serena llorando como siempre.

"Hay ya serena, deja de llorar ya te dije que llorando no arreglas nada" le decía rey a serena dándole un golpe "hay cálmate rey solo te enojas porque tengo a dos hombres guapos peleando por mi" -_- "hay serena deja de estar con tus niñerías esto es raro como es posible que halla dos Dariens esto es muy confuso. Y tenemos que averiguar que pasa."

En eso suena el teléfono de serena "bueno hola mama si es que tube que salir ¿cómo que un joven que párese modelo? Ok ¿le dijiste donde estaba?... !Hay mama! ok bye también te quiero."

"¿Que pasó serena?" "Nada mina mi mama dice que un joven guapo de pelo negro fue a la casa preguntando por mi y, pues que ella le dijo donde estaba" "a de ser Darien" "señorita rey, tocan a su puerta un joven que se llama Darien"

A serena solo le brillaron los ojos y salió corriendo a verlo, ya que lo vio se le colgó de el brazo "Darien ¿como estas?" "Bien serena gracias solo vine a ver como estabas pero ya te eh dicho, que no te me cuelgues de el brazo" le decía el pelinegro sacándosela "a sí disculpa, le decía ella quitándose y sintiéndose un poco mal aún que no queriéndolo demostrar "Darien que es eso de lo que nos contó serena ¿como que hay un doble tu yo?" le preguntaba Amy "pues sí lo que pasó fue que como perdí mi memoria bueno creo que serena les contó todo yo ya hable con el ¿no se que es lo que tiene? pero a eso venía... Serena, no quiero que te acerques a el ¿entendiste? no sabemos que es lo que ese tipo planea yo no se sí es bueno o malo solo no quiero que te acerques a el entendido."

"Está bien Darien" bueno yo solo vine rápido por que tengo una clase en la universidad ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?" Le decía el joven a su novia "No gracias yo me puedo ir sola aún tenemos cosas de que hablar con las chicas" "bueno está bien sólo ten cuidado al irte entendido" "ok Darien entendido bye" ya que se estaban despidiendo serena se quiso acercar para darle un beso pero Darien se puso rojo y se movió rápido "bueno serena te cuidas bye"

"¿Serena te encuentras bien?" Le preguntaba mina al ver que serena se puso triste, al notar que Darien la rechazo "sí mina es solo que no entiendo a Darien ¿por que siempre le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos?" le decía ella con una lágrima en el ojo "bueno serena tu sabes que el es así siempre le acostado demostrar sus sentimientos"

"Tienes razón rey pero me hace sentir mal cuando el hace eso, siento como que no me quiere que sólo está conmigo por lo que pasó en el pasado" "Serena como dices eso" le decía rey "¿que más quieres que piense? mira como se pone después de tiempo que estuvimos separados y ni siquiera me a abrazado, nada el nunca es cariñoso" "bueno tu sabes que le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos pero de que te quiere te quiere"

"Ja, así como se porta realmente me hace dudar de como el se siente asía mi" "vamos, ya no te pongas así aún es temprano ¿que te párese sí vamos a comprar? vi un vestido que esta hermosisimo te va a encantar" le decía mina jalando a serena "hay mina, tu siempre pensando en comprar" le decía rey pero rápido Lita la jalo "cállate rey" le decía en voz baja "no ves que sólo la quiere hacer sentir mejor que se le olvide deja que se vallan a distraer y nosotras buscaremos de el caballero la razón por que esta aquí"

"Tienes razón Lita eso me preocupa mucho la princesa tiene que estar bien también con el príncipe" así las tres Amy, Lita, y rey dejaron que mina y serena salieran de compras. Siempre ella era quien la hacia sentir mejor.

Ya estando en el centro de compras "mira serena esté vestido ¿que te párese?" le decía mina enseñándole un vestido blanco en forma de tubo con pecho de corazón y unas piedritas rosas al rededor "¡valla! esta presioso aún que un poco caro y corto". "Hay nada te cuesta probarte lo ven" y así la loca diosa de el amor, jalaba a serena a los probadores ya que estaban adentro.

",Valla serena me sorprendes! ese vestido te quedo lindizimo" y así era por que ese vestido, marcaba perfecto el cuerpo de serena "si lastima que este tan caro" decía la rubia triste "bueno agarralo yo te lo pago" "no mina como crees estas loca" "me rechazas mi regalo" le decía mina haciendo su carita de perro triste "esta bien, pero después yo te compro algo" "mmm me párese justo, anda vamos a seguir hay que hacernos las uñas" (jejeje mi plan está saliendo bien, lo que necesita serena es sentirse bonita ^_^ are una fiesta celebrando que estamos bien e invitare a unos amigos)

Mina mas te vale que no estés planeando nada eh, conozco esa cara" "hay serena que cara, tu solo sígueme tenemos que seguir con tu pelo "que pero si-" ya no pudo decir nada más por que la loca rubia se la llevaba"

Mientras tanto con las chicas "esto no puede ser" decía Amy que tenía sus lentes y escribiendo algo en su computadora "¿que ocurre?" preguntaba sailor mars "que siento una presencia, que no hemos sentido antes... No es pero esto me da mala espina hay que seguir investigando"

"Bueno serena ya te deje en tu casa. Recuerda que en la noche, tienes que ir a mi casa" "está bien mina, nos vemos" (si que esta está más loca pero hay de que me quejo así soy yo jajaja)

Ok esto es el otro capítulo tratare de poner el otro mañana espero que les esté gustando ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ya en casa, serena se bañaba y arreglaba para la fiesta. Se puso el pelo lacio y suelto, ya que no quería llevar sus dos coletas de siempre y se empezó a poner maquillaje. así se arreglaba para estar lista a ir a la casa de mina ya que ella le dijo que fuera por que querían tener una "comida" (mina si que esta loca, ¿por que quiere que me arregle así si supuesta mente va a ser sólo una comida? bah quien la entiende) pensaba la rubia al ponerse sus zapatos.

Ya en otro lado mina le llamaba a Darien. "Darien hola ¿como estas? soy mina, es que te quería decir que voy a hacer una comida, si para celebrar que estamos todos bien, si ya invite a serena... Ok entonces te veo bye." (Jiji listo todo va como lo planeé.

Ya que eran las 9 pm serena se preparaba para llegar al entrar a la casa de mina, se dio cuenta que habían muchas personas, casi todo el salón así llegaba "serena que bueno que ayas llegado mira ahí esta Darien" "¡cielos! mina está es tu idea de una pequeña comida" mina solo la miro y río "hay ya serena no te quejes te vas a divertir"

Así serena entraba y lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que todo mundo la veía ya que se veía muy bonita con ese vestido que traía. "Princesa te estaba esperando" le decía Darien mientras la abrazaba "Darien como estas (valla no puedo creerlo me esta abrazando en frente de todos que bueno que este cambiando) "sabes princesa te ves hermosa, bueno siempre lo estas pero ahora tu belleza sale más a flote" "gracias Darien, tu también estas muy guapo hoy" "gracias princesa pero no tanto como tu mi amor" así los dos sólo se abrazaban y hablaban la gente los miraba ya que creía que eran la pareja perfecta el se portaba muy cariñoso con ella "ya vieron como están serena y Darién" decía mina a las chicas "si se ven muy contentos a sí es como tienen que estar siempre" decía rey

La noche pasaba y también las horas y ellos no se separaban era como si estuvieran pegados (creo que mina tubo razón. Este vestido funciono mi Darien. Esta my cariñoso conmigo como me encanta que este) "en que piensas princesa" le decía Darien mientras le acomodaba su cabello atrás de su oreja "en lo contenta que estoy. No sabes como me siento al estar contigo"

"Creo que me doy una idea...pero no puedes ser tan feliz como yo me siento como el hombre más feliz de el mundo" le decía el abrazándola más fuerte así seguían hablando "Serena..." "Si" cuando ella volteó a ver que era lo que pasaba solo ahí se dio cuenta Darien se acercaba lenta mente le agarró su mentón ella solo podía saborear su dulce aliento al que se moría por probar.

Sus labios se rozaron y... "¡Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo con serena!

Bueno este es el otro tal vez actualice el lunes bueno chicas asta entonces ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era noche y Darién se preparaba para ir a la casa de mina (espero que mi princesa no me espere mucho ¿como pudo tardar tanto esa clase? Bueno al menos ya estoy en camino) pensaba el pelinegro al subirse a su carro y manejar vestía un saco negro y una corbata gris quería verse bien para cuando encontrara a serena, sus clases se habían juntado para ir a la famosa comida que Mia les había preparado.

Darien no quería ir pero sólo por que serena iba a ir el quería estar ahí para verla se sentía mal por haberla rechazado cuando quiso besarlo pero, el no esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de expresiones en público ya que nadie le había mostrado ese amor solo su princesa ella era la que alegraba sus días. Desde qué sus padres habían muerto nadie se había preocupado por el tanto como ella, y ella era el amor de su vida.

Con la cual el soñaba cada noche se sentía mal y quería ir a pedirle perdón incluso asta arrodillarse a si de ser posible quería cambiar su manera de ser pero no sabía como ya que el nunca enseño ese tipo de afectos a alguien antes.

Así el llegaba noto que estaba cerca ya que la música estaba más alto mientras se acercaba cuando entró noto que había mucha gente lo que el no podía creer era que en el sillón había una pareja al comienzo no la reconoció por como estaba vestida pero ya que vio su cara. Esa cara de ángel que nunca cambiaba supo que era ella.

Lo que no pudo creer era que ese hombre su otro yo el caballero vestía ropa similar a la de el y estaba apunto de besarla como se atrevía a hacer algo así!

¡Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo con serena! Se le quería lanzar a golpes ¿como se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo? Pero sintió a alguien que lo detenía "Darien por lo que veo tu hermano darryl re a jugado una broma valla ustedes no cambian" decía rey algo nerviosa "que demonios te pasa rey" le preguntaba el sin entender lo que pasaba "cállate no seas idiota o que acaso quieres que se enteren que es tu otro yo ¿cómo les vas a explicar?" Ya ay recién el vio que ella tenía razón.

No podía hacer una escena así ya que había mucha gente "Darryl que te párese sí vamos a fuera? Digo "hermano estuvo buena tu broma vente vamos a hablar? Le decía Darien queriendo esconder su odio y las ganas que tenía de romperle la cara "seguro "hermano" hay que hablar" a si los dos salían serena no podía creer lo que pasaba no lo entendía ósea que la persona con la que el se estaba tanto divirtiendo, su hombre perfecto ¿no existía? Se sentía mal.

Sentía que sólo estaban jugando con ella sentía que era sólo un juego como era posible que le hiciera esto. "Mina sabes que lo siento mucho pero pero me siento mal bye" decía la rubia yéndose con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Serena espera" le gritaba mina tratando de detenerla pero rey la detuvo "déjala será mejor que se desahogue se a de sentir muy mal nunca había visto esa cara pobrecita"

Mientras tanto Darien y el caballero hablaban "se puede saber que demonios te pasa imbécil" le decía Darien enojado "a mi nada tan sólo le di a serena lo que necesitaba ella quiere un hombre que le demuestre que la quiere no un idiota que no la ama tu no la viste como estaba hoy se veía contenta sonreía y todo, tu sabes que va a pasar tarde o temprano ella se va a cansar de ti y se va a enamorar de mi ya lo está haciendo"

No seas idiota ella solo te abrazo y todo por que pensó que tu eres yo si no ella no te hubiera echo caso cuando vas a entender que ella. Me ama a mi no a ti tu no existes" Darien se veía muy seguro pero sabía que tenía razón jamás había visto a serena tan contenta y eso le dolía...

Bueno espero que les gusté bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas como están? Gracias por sus comentarios :) como me encantan leerlos pero les quería pedir ayuda con algo ¿qué piensan que les gustaría que pasara en el próximo capítulo? Bueno ya que lo sepan me mandan un mensaje y veo que pongo. Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y que tengan un lindo día ;) besitos


	7. Chapter 7

Ya en casa, serena se sentía muy mal. Solo se puso a llorar, observando una foto que ella tenía de Darién. "como es posible que me hagas algo así? justo el día que creó que eres el hombre perfecto, resulta que no eres tu porque?" sólo lloraba no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía terrible "siempre eh querido un hombre amoroso y tu, mira como te portas conmigo"

Ya en su casa, Darién sólo tenía en su cabeza la imagen de esa noche, serena mirándose como el nunca la había visto y en los brazos de otro hombre. Pero eso no era lo que le dolía, lo que le dolía era la cara de felicidad que serena tenía, acaso es que el no era el hombre para ella "tal vez yo no soy para ti, y tu necesitas a alguien mejor que te sepa valorar, con quien tu estarás contenta quién sepa hacerte feliz" pensaba el pelinegro mientras dormía.

Ya en un bosque, donde habían muchas flores y plantas. Estaba un joven príncipe caminando por el camino, se sentía triste y sólo a pesar de tener muchas mujeres interesadas en el y muchos súbditos, sentía que algo faltaba. Justo caminando en el bosque en su lugar favorito, la vio, ella se bañaba en el lago sus largos cabellos que brillaban en la luna aprecian perlas y su piel que la hacía verse como una muñeca de porcelana, por lo hermosa que era solo de verla se quedo embriagado, de su presencia ella lo miro lo veía con unos ojos que parecían cristales ahí se dio cuenta que el la miraba directo, no noto cuando se había acercado a ella, así ella con miedo se paró y trató de correr, pero el la detuvo "por favor, espera, no te vallas" pero ella tenía miedo ya que estaba desnuda el al darse cuenta le ofreció su capa "por favor, no te vallas no te aré daño, lo prometo"

Ella al notar su sinceridad en sus ojos se quedo "como es que te llamas? bella dama" le preguntaba el "serenity, pero mis amigos me llaman serena" decía ella con una voz tan angelical "acaso tu eres la princesa de la luna" "como sabes quien soy?" le preguntaba la hermosa mujer "donde están mis modales, mi nombre es endymion y soy el príncipe de la tierra" ella sólo se paró "disculpa príncipe endymion, pero mis padres, me han prohibido hablar contigo. O venir a la tierra" así ella sé paraba, el quiso detenerla pero al tocar su brazo, solo sintió una luz y ella había desaparecido.

"Serenity por favor espera no te vallas" Darién se levantaba sudando, su propia voz gritando por serenity lo había levantado "que demonios fue eso, tengo que hablar con luna y Artemis "Artemis, necesito que vengas a mi casa en una hora" Artemis extrañado, que Darién lo mandara a llamar temprano solo pudo preguntar sí algo ocurría "sólo quiero que vengas, por favor es algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes.

A sí llegaron las 9am y llego Artemis Darién, le hablo sobre el sueño que había tenido con serena "bueno Darién, eso no fue un sueño, lo que pasó es que estas recordando tu pasado. Así fue como conociste a la princesa" "pero entonces, que ocurrió por que ella se fue y no me quería ver"

"Creo que tu recuerdas lo que pasó con berryl y todo cierto?" "si, serena y yo nos íbamos a escapar y berryl ataco, por que ella estaba celosa de serena y todo eso" "ok ok sí, pero acaso sabes como fue que tu y serena empezaron a salir?" "la verdad, no recuerdo" ahí Artemis solo sonrió "bueno Darién, quiero que sepas que tu luchaste mucho para conquistar a serena. Ya que a ella le había prohibido acercarse a hombres de la tierra... En especial a ti"

"Quiero que duermas, otra vez y veras como tus recuerdos van a regresar" "está bien Artemis" así Darién, se recostaba para poder recordar todo lo que pasó...

Bueno chicas esto es algo que se me ocurrió ahora en la noche y quise ponerlo antes de olvidar espero que les gustes se cuidan y besos. (Por cierto lo escribí de mi celular no saben como tengo mis dedos de entumidos :(


	8. Chapter 8

Me encobraba caminando a casa, se que mis padres se que sé preocuparían por mi.

entre a mi castillo, y ahí estaba mi amigo kunzite "buenos días príncipe, ¿por que as salido a esta hora sabes que no puedes salir sólo?" "vamos, deja de formalidades" le decía a el, era uno de mis amigos más cercanos y queridos "sabes Endymion esa cara yo la conozco, no me digas que al fin le hiciste caso al hígado de beryl" me decía riéndose, sabía que como detestaba a esa mujer, era una acosadora.

"Ni que estuviera loco, sabes como detesto a esa mujer" el solo reía "eso sí, pero cuenta ¿que te tiene tan contento?." Tenía que decírselo, solo puedo pensar en esa mujer "¿tu recuerdas que zoycite me hablo sobre los lunarios y que ellos tienen a una princesa que es hermosa y que tiene sus cabellos blancos y todo eso?"

El solo sonrió "si, la historia de cuentos de niños que dijiste ¿como fueron tus palabras exactas? "yo no creo que exista semejante ser" jajaja" sólo se burlaba de mi "¿pues que crees? la acabo de conocer y es la criatura más hermosa que eh visto" el joven príncipe solo hablaba todo embelesado, sólo en su cabeza estaba esa hermosa princesa "endymion, tienes que tener cuidado, los padres de serenity son muy estrictos y para ir es muy peligroso" decía Kunzite "como demonios tu sabes eso ¿acaso tu as ido?" ahí Kunzite solo sonrió "bueno amigo, ya que estamos en el mismo bote, te contare... yo estoy enamorado de sailor Venus; ella es una de las guardias de serenity" ahí el joven de pelo negro vio su oportunidad.

"Kunzite tu me tienes que ayudar yo tengo que volver a ver a serenity por favor"

El joven se debatía en ayudarle o no. No es que no quisiera, pero sabía que era peligroso y no quería poner la vida de su príncipe en riesgo

"Esta bien endymion, pero tendré que hablar con sailor Venus o "mi mina" como yo le llamo" decía el con sus ojos de amor.

Ya en la luna, estaba una princesa que llegaba a su palacio "se puede saber ¿donde se a metido princesa? sabe que no puede estar afuera a estas horas si Haruka se entera, se va a enojar" "hay rey, tu siempre de exagerada, lo que pasa es que" "ya. No quiero saber, no me quiero molestar, mejor es que se valla a su habitación los reyes llegaran en una hora, y si no la encuentran nos regañan a nosotras" así la princesa se fue, sabía que se preocupaban pero ella sólo quería salir.

Se sentía como una prisionera en ese enorme castillo, así serena entro a su habitación. Era enorme, blanca y con muchas lunas. Ya en su cama solo pensó en el joven "mmm esa cara yo la conozco Serenity, yo sé que as conocido a alguien" le decía su amiga más cercana sailor Venus "hay mina ¿como es que sabes?" jajaja "vamos Serenity, sabes que soy la que tiene que estar contigo las 24 horas al día pero en las noches cuando tus papas se van que raro que tu desapareces" =)

"Hay mina ¿que quieres que te diga?" mina poniendo cara de cachorro triste como sabía que convencía a serenity le decía "vamos serenity ¿cuéntame a donde te vas?" ya su amiga, que no podía esconderlo más le contó "pues me voy a la tierra ¿tu sabes que ese planeta me encanta? yo no se por que mis padres no me dejan ir aya.

Más habiendo unos hombres tan guapos" no se fijó que lo había dicho, en voz alta "¡aja! ósea que conociste a alguien, ¿ya vez como eres? bien que yo te conté cuando conocí a kunsite" le decía mina con esas lágrimas falsas jugando "eso te quería contar, conocí al príncipe Endymion pero que vergüenza, en que condiciones" le decía Serenity súper roja "¿como fue que pasó? cuéntame" le decía la loca rubia

"Pues, yo baje a la tierra tu sabes a dar un pequeño paseo pero, escuche un ruido y cuando me di cuenta, un hombre me estaba viendo. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto y... "

Así ella le contaba todo el cuento, mina solo sonreía, por que ella se acordaba como conoció a y que también estaba con el ya que cuando serena de escapaba a la tierra mina la seguía y ahí conoció a Kunzite "sabes Serenity, yo conozco a endymion" "¿pero como lo conoces?" por que.

Yo un día te seguí, por que tenia que estarte cuidando, así que buscándote conocí a Kunzite el es mi novio y también, es de la guardia de endymion" "entonces el es el Kunzite que tanto me hablabas, era un terrícola" la rubia solo sonrió "jajaj umm sip" "¡valla! que bien escondido te lo tenías pero, tengo una pregunta  
¿Endymion tiene novia?"

Jaja "no es soltero y déjame decirte, que tiene muy buen corazón" en eso escucharon la puerta, así que mina rápido se acomodó en su lugar de guardia, y serenity en su cama se hizo la dormida "buenos días su majestad" "buenos días, sailor Venus ¿como amaneció mi hija?" preguntaba la Reyna asomándose "la princesa muy bien solo que esta cansada por que se quedo estudiando" le decía Venus, con una sonrisa "muy bien, bajaremos a desayunar dile a mi hija que la esperaremos, tengo unas noticias muy buenas que contarle...

Bueno chicas esté fue el otro capítulo después nos seguimos leyendo en estos quiero más o menos poner como se conocieron no se ustedes pero a mi se me hace interesante bueno nos estamos leyendo ;) y gracias por su apoyo besitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya en el comedor, los reyes esperaban a la princesa Serenity "hija como estas esta mañana" le preguntaba la Reyna Serenity "muy bien madre y ustedes ¿como les fue en su viaje?" Les preguntaba la joven "muy bien. Fuimos al planeta némesis" "pero ¿creí que nosotros y los de ese planeta no podíamos convivir?" la Reyna solo sonrió "bueno querida de eso te queríamos hablar ¿recuerdas al príncipe Diamante?" "Si, lo recuerdo que ustedes, prohibieron nuestra amistad ya que son "mortales enemigos" con ellos"

Decía Serenity con cierta burla ya que diamante y Serenity fueron amigos de niños. Pero como el padre de diamante quería ser el único soberano de la galaxia, tenía rivalidad con los lunarios "bueno pues hemos echo La Paz con ellos. Ya que el príncipe diamante !a pedido tu mano en matrimonio! Sólo imagínate si ustedes dos se casan ,habrá paz en todo el cosmos ,será la boda perfecta. Además que no as visto a diamante está muy guapo y es muy caballeroso y..." Serenity ya no podía escuchar más como es que querían que ella se casara con un hombre, al que ella no conocía. Cierto se conocieron de niños pero ya habían pasado siglos, desde que ellos dos se vieron. Pero sabía que ella no podía decir nada, ya que como princesa, tenía la obligación de hacer sus deberes.

"Si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mis clases" decía la joven princesa parándose de la mesa "sus padres no se daban cuenta que ella estaba triste ya que estaban alegres de que por fin no pelearían con el planeta némesis ya que ellos eran muy fuertes y sólo tendrían guerras sin sentido. Pero, con el matrimonio de los príncipes esos problemas se solucionarían.

"Serenity ¿te ocurre algo?" Preguntaba Venus con preocupación, al ver como estaba su princesa llorando, en un lado de el palacio "Mina, ¿no se qué hacer? mis padres quieren que me case con diamante. ¿Como quieren que yo me case con el? si yo no siento nada por el, a mi el que me atrajo, fue el príncipe Endimyon." Mina solo podía consolarla, pero ya estaba planeando algo para que ellos dos se pudieran volver a ver, ella había notado la felicidad en la cara de Serenity. anoche cuando conoció al príncipe Endimyon, sabía. Que Serenity estaba enamorada de el que, fue amor a primera vista y sabía quien le podría ayudar su Kunzite.

Así Venus espero a que anochecerá y se fue a la tierra cuando todos estaban dormidos a sí llego al lugar de esos dos enamorados "mina mía amor" le decía el joven de cabello plateado "Kunzy mi amor como estas" le decía ella aventando se en sima de el "jejeje bien preciosa y tu" le respondía el el abrazo y besándola con locura solo quería sentir sus labios que tanto extrañaba ya después de una sesión larga de besos y muchos te quiero... "Mina" le preguntaba Kunsite "si mi amor" el peliplateado estaba nervioso no sabía como la rubia reaccionaria a lo que el le quería pedir.

"Pues es que mi príncipe conoció a la princesa Serenity y..." Ahí el le estaba contando toda la historia que ella ya sabía pero de la versión de Serenity "así que pues endymion esta enamorado de Serenity y quiere verla solo se la pasa hablándome de eso el esta. Obsesionado con ella, así, que te quería preguntar si se la puedes presentar..." Decía el esperando la respuesta de ella.

"Jajaj que coincidencia yo te quería preguntar si podías decirle al príncipe que si podría ver a Serenity lo que pasa es que ocurrió esto" le decía ella contándole sobre la boda de Serenity "no puede ser a Endimyon, se le partirá el corazón."

"No te preocupes tengo un plan ok los reyes salen en una semana, así que yo se que Serenity se va a escapar yo te voy a decir donde va a estar y tu..." Así la loca rubia planeaba lo que harían para que Serenity se encontrará con Endimyon.

La semana pasó y como Venus dijo los reyes se fueron y Serenity espero que anocheciera para ir a la tierra a su lugar preferido, ya. Que en la luna no había bosques, Serenity le fascinaban las plantas y todo eso ya que eran muy diferente a las de la luna.

Así Serenity estaba en su bosque viendo las hermosas flores y todo pero, no se daba cuenta que un príncipe sólo la veía de los arbustos. (No puedo creer lo hermosa que esta) Serenity se veía muy diferente que su encarnación en la tierra ella era alta pelo Rubio casi blanco y era brillante sus ojos era un azul muy celeste y sus labios eran grandes y bonitos pero siempre tenía su cara de niña "quien esta ahí" decía Serenity preparándose para irse al escuchar un ruido en los arbustos

"Por favor princesa no te vallas, soy yo ¿No se sí me recuerdas? El príncipe Endimoyn" ella solo sonrió "que acaso es lo único que sabes hacer espantarme además te eh dicho yo no puedo hablar contigo" decía ella que riéndose ir "princesa por favor solo escúchame quiero que tu me des la oportunidad de que conozcas más de mi, se que soy un simple mortal... Pero yo, no dejo de pensar en ti"

Eso la sorprendió ya que ella tampoco dejaba de pensar en el "pero, Endimyon es peligroso que tu y yo hablemos-" "princesa solo dame una oportunidad es lo que te pido, que me conozcas" así la joven acepto que ellos se conocieran hablaron de muchas cosas y lo que descubrieron es que tenían mucho en común. Llego el tiempo en que Serenity se tenía que ir a su casa pero acordaron que cada semana ellos se verían que era cuando los padres de Serenity salían.

Ellos se conocieron más a fondo. Notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común. En ese tiempo también Serenity estaba conociendo al príncipe diamante ya que el iba una vez al mes para "formalizar"más su relación pero noto que el príncipe era creído y eso la aburría el solo se preocupaba por el mismo, en vez de otras personas.

Una noche que Serenity y Endimyon hablaban en su lugar de siempre, Endymion estaba con su cara sería y muy nervioso.

"Sabes Serenity hay algo de lo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar"

Bueno chicas espero que les esté gustando la historia se va a poner más interesante. como saben que en la "temporada" que la historia transcurre. que es la de diamante esa es la razón por la cual esto es importante para que entiendan. PERO NO QUIERO DECIR NADA MÁS ES SORPRESA. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity, hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar" decía el joven nervioso.  
"Serenity desde que te conocí, quede embelesado con tu belleza, y eso no es todo todo el tiempo en estos meses que tenemos de conocernos, me eh dado cuenta que tu y yo tenemos mucho en común. Además que eres de muy buen corazón y tratas a la gente con respeto. Se que nuestra unión no es imposible ya que nuestras familias no se llevan pero...

Yo te amo, ¿no se como paso? pero, realmente no puedo vivir sin ti, me acuesto pensando en ti. Me levanto pensando en ti, realmente no se qué hacer, tal vez.  
No quieras tener nada conmigo, pero sólo te pido una oportunidad yo..."

"Endymion tu sabes que yo estoy destinada a casarme con otro hombre yo puedo faltar a mi palabra mi pueblo,"

"Serenity, olvídate de el pueblo ¿que te dice tu corazón, que acaso no sientes nada por mi?" le decía el joven apunto de el llanto, el estaba desesperado el realmente la amaba con todo su corazón y solo quería que ella sintiera lo mismo.

"Endymion yo no puedo... lo siento yo tengo que cumplir mi palabra por supuesto que yo no amo al príncipe diamante pero sólo piensa, toda la galaxia estuviera en paz y orden" Endymion no sabía que hacer sus manos sudaban se sentía mal lo único que le consolaba es que Serenity le dijo que ella no amaba al príncipe diamante "pero Serenity, YO TE AMO" le decía el joven por doceava vez "yo también te amo Endymion pero, lo nuestro no puede ser lo siento mi..." No pudo más hablar por que Endymion se lanzó a su boca sólo la saboreaba esa dulce lengua que tenía, su dulce aroma, no sabía como podría vivir sin Serenity sabía que sólo a ella la iba a amar que no importara lo que pasará siempre lucharía por ella

Pero Serenity cortó el beso "Endymion... No podemos..." Decía entre besos solo podía sentir su cálido aroma y su saliva que le envenenaba de pasión.

Endymion porfav..." El no la quería soltar no podía parar sólo podía quitarle lentamente su ropa. No podía evitarlo, su piel era suave como satín su piel era blanca y con la luz de la luna brillaba como el los dos se completaban el uno al otro

Lentamente se amaban se entregaban el uno al otro, sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Los besos de Serenity, eran la muerte y la vida para el no se podía saciar de la boca de ella, así los dos se amaron toda la noche ya que no podían parar.

"No puede ser Endymion despierta, nos quedamos dormidos. Mis padres se van a dar cuenta," decía la joven desnuda ya que el príncipe la tenía abrazada "Serenity mi amor no te vallas por favor no puedo estar sin ti hay que huir" decía el abrazándola más fuerte ya que no se quería separar de ella

"Pero Endymion tenemos obligaciones te estarán buscando en tu palacio, igual que a mi en el mío" decía ella poniéndose sus ropas "Serenity no me importa el palacio ni nada de eso, me importas tu. Si quieres que de la cara en tu palacio lo are les pediré a tus padres tu mano en matrimonio"

"Pero que hay de diamante, cuando se entere querrá hacer guerra matar a todo mi pueblo" decía Serenity llorando "princesa entiende una cosa, yo no dejaría que nada te pase tu eres lo único que me importa por ti yo dejaría todo te amo, nadie te va a alejar de mi lado lo juro"

Así los dos fueron al palacio en la luna, los padres de Serenity al ver que ella llegaba con Endimyon se sorprendieron llamaron a la guardia pero Endymion hablo con ellos, de como el amaba a Serenity y que lucharía por ella. Pero ellos no quisieron escuchar, así que intentaron matarlo pero Endymion escapo.

Y guardaron a Serenity en una torré "no puedes volver a ver a ese príncipe Serenity te lo prohibo" decía la madre serrando la puerta. Por su parte Endymion ideaba un plan para llegar con Serenity y escaparse con ella ya que no iba a permitir que se la quitarán.

Disculpen por lo que baje en la mañana pero tenía tanto sueño que no me fije que no lo puse bien jajja se veía raro bueno ya arregle el capítulo espero y les este gustando la historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Darien se levantaba sudando y gritando por Serenity "tranquilo Darien, ya despertaste" le decía Artemis "Artemis ¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"  
Le preguntaba el joven desesperado por buscar a serena "no te preocupes solo pasaron 3 horas. Apenas son las 2de la tarde."

"Pero Artemis sólo recordé asta donde a mi me alejaron de Serenity y a ella la metieron a una torre. ¿Qué paso después?" Preguntaba el pelinegro "pues beryl se enteró de que ustedes estaban saliendo y el caos le llenó el corazón de ira así ella se convirtió en esa Reyna y le lavó el cerebro a tu guardia tu te lograste escapar, viste a Serenity y le avisaste que se escaparían esa noche aprovechando que los padres de ella planeaban ya la boda de el príncipe con Serenity. Pero ya sabes beryl ataco y todo eso ya no se pudo hacer ¿todo eso recuerdas verdad?" "Si lo recuerdo que estaba en desesperación porque quería estar con ella, no puedo creer como la trato ahora tanto que los dos hicimos para estar juntos, tengo que hablar con ella. Pedirle perdón y ojalá que ese estúpido no se acerque a ella mas."

"Acaso tienes miedo a que el te la robe, digo el es tierno con ella cariñoso,sólo se preocupa en lo que a ella le pasa. Digo no se tu pero si fuera yo serena..."  
Cállate Artemis, ya no sigas se que e echo mucho mal y realmente lo siento, no sabes cuanto quiero por eso enmendar todo con serena, no quiero perderla, yo la amo me a tomado dos veces morir para estar con ella.

No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tengo de estar con ella." Decía el joven poniéndose los zapatos para ir a buscar a su princesa.

Ya en la escuela serena estaba triste en las clases pensando en lo que había pasado. "Serena como es que te sientes" le preguntaba mina preocupada "mina me siento muy mal, como es posible que lo de anoche no fue real" "como que no fue real" preguntaba mina confusa "mina, yo anoche estuve con un Darien perfecto con el novio que siempre quise, con mi príncipe azul. Era lo único que yo podía pedir, un hombre que me amara no importando con quien estuviéramos. Pero por lo que veo todo fue un espejismo, ese Darien que tanto me encanto no era real"

Decía serena volviendo a llorar, su amiga no sabía que hacer sólo la podía abrazar y consolar, así las dos se preparaban para irse a su casa ya cuando iban a fuera hablaban todas las chicas "no se ustedes pero, a mi me gustaría ir al cine mañana" decía mina tratando de que todas se divirtieran "estas loca mina si hoy es lunes y"  
Rey iba a seguir hablando pero Lita le metió un pisotón "hay Lita pero que" ya le iba a reclamar rey asta que vio a serena "saben que tienen razón" decía rey sonriendo sería divertido" así seguían hable y hable asta que serena se quedo parada sin perder moverse.

"Que ocurre serena te pasa algo?" Preguntaba Amy al ver a serena, ya cuando todas voltearon fue que lo vieron estaba Darien afuera en su moto. Lo que las sorprendió fue como estaba. seguía con la ropa de ayer y estaba sin afeitar, cosa que el nunca hacia ya que siempre era muy limpio en esos aspectos. "serena, podemos hablar" le decía Darien acercándose a ella "lo siento Darien pero no. además no te me acerques mucho, no valla a ser que alguien nos pueda ver" decía ella enojada "ya Darien ignorándola se acercó más. Ella no podía creer lo cerca que estaba el asta que siento su mano en su rostro "por favor, podemos hablar mi amor"  
Le decía el solo le susurraba en su cara cerca de su boca.

Serena podía sentir el aliento de Darien. si pensaba que anoche cuando el caballero se acercó queriéndola besar sentía que era lo mejor de el mundo que equivocada estaba, Darien era total mente diferente su aliento era muy dulce y la hacia tener sensaciones que ella no explicaba "da Darien yo yo..." No sabía como responder ya que ese hombre la tenía bien pegada abrazándola

"Vamos amor déjame hablar contigo sí princesa" decía Darien sonriendo acariciando su rostro y aspirando su olor "da Darien yo" el solo sonrió y la cargo serena no se podía mover de lo sorprendida que estaba "bueno chicas luego hablamos adiós" decía el pelinegro sonriendo subiendo a serena en su moto "adiós" decían las chicas "valla eso fue mejor que una novela" decía mina entre risas "ojalá que se protejan" jajaja decía rey "chicas por favor no hay que hablar así". Decía Amy toda roja.

Bueno chicas espero y les este gustando la historia asta luego ;)


	12. Chapter 12

La joven pareja, llegaba al apartamento de Darien. "gracias por venir" Le decía Darien abriendo la puerta con su llave.

"ja, venir...prácticamente me trajiste secuestrada" decía serena, con la cara enojada "pues, yo no veo que te ayas quejado, más bien veo que te gusto." Decía Darien con una sonrisa, que la ponía roja. Así ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

"Vamos princesa, ¿por que no puedes aceptar que me amas?" decía Darien con una sonrisa seductora. Y queriendo abrazarla "yo, nunca eh dicho que no te amo" le decía la rubia al joven alejándose de su toque.

"sólo te eh dicho, que ya estoy cansada, en la manera que me tratas" le decía ella, con una tristeza en su rostro.

La casa de Darien era muy limpia, y tenía todo ordenado. Lo que ella no se fijaba, es que Darien tenía una foto de ella "¿no sabía que guardabas esa foto?" le decía serena viendo la foto, en la que ellos estaban en una fiesta, en la que fueron por el cristal de plata. (no se sí recuerdan cuando se dieron su primer beso. (nota de la autora) XD siempre quise hacer eso jjJaja *tosiendo y poniendo la cara sería* disculpen volviendo a la historia).

"Si, aún la guardo, ¿no se como crees que no podría tener ese recuerdo? fue nuestro primer beso" decía el acariciando su hombro "si, no fue muy bonito recuerdo" decía serena parándose rápido y haciéndose tonta viendo otras cosas. Darien solo rodó los ojos.

"Vamos serena, no te voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero que arreglemos esto." Decía el parándose y siguiéndola "¿pero que quieres arreglar? tu nunca entiendes nada, te portas mal conmigo, no me besas delante de la gente, aveces siento que sólo estas conmigo. Por lo que pasamos en el milenio de plata."

Le decía ella sin esconder sus lágrimas. "serena mi amor" le decía el limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos. "mi amor, princesa tu te equivocas, yo estoy contigo por que te amo, no solo por lo que ocurrió en el pasado."

le decía el abrazándola "pero siempre as actuado como que me odias, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos" le decía ella, otra vez llorando "serena, yo nunca te e odiado; la razón por la que me comportaba así era porque...

Sentía algo por ti, no sabía que era pero...sólo quería estar cerca y pues, desde la primera vez no nos llevábamos" decía Darien con una sonrisa, recordando como se peleaban. "me encantaba verte enojada, pienso que enojada te miras hermosa." Le decía el acariciando su rostro "además, a ti te gustaba Andrew" decía Darien, con reproche en su voz "tu saliste con Ray, no te hagas" decía serena evidente mente celosa.

"Entre Ray y yo, nunca paso nada, nunca me gusto ni nada. Sólo salí con ella, para darte celos y creo que funciono" le decía el con una sonrisa "ah vamos serena, ¿que quieres que haga? are lo que quieras, tan solo perdóname por favor." Le decía Darien acercándose a ella "solo, di que no me amas, y te dejo en paz" le decía el mirándola a los ojos "yo...yo... Te amo" le decía ella sin, poder soportar estar peleada con el. Extrañaba tenerlo cerca.

"Yo, también te amo" le decía el mientras la abrazaba y se empezaban a besar no podían parar de besarse, era un beso que ambos esperaban, sólo serena podía sentir el dulce aliento de Darien. Y Darien recordaba cuando estaba el así, besándola y terminaban los dos haciendo el amor. (¿pero que estoy haciendo? si sigo así no podré parar. Es que ella es tan suave y huele exquisito, además su piel... mmm como me fascina sentirla.

No puedo parar, no quiero parar, quiero hacerle el amor, quiero sentir que es mía otra vez. Quiero sentir lo que sentimos aquella vez, mi cuerpo la necesita. Me voy a morir si no la poseo.) "DARIEN" grita serena roja, al sentir la mano de el en su trasero.

bueno espero que les gusté ;) (ya se soy mala por dejarlas así jajajaja)


	13. Chapter 13

La rubia miro al pelinegro, con cara de asombro cuando el la agarro. "Darien pero... ¿Que diablos te pasa?" Preguntaba, con un tono acusatorio.

"Serena... Yo... Disculpa..." Sólo decía palabras sin sentido, no podía ni siquiera pensar en nada coherente.

"Darien me voy a mi casa, no me vuelvas a hablar" le decía la rubia enojada, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Serena, espera, por favor" le decía el pelinegro agarrando, le la mano "realmente, ¿no se que me paso? es que eres tan hermosa, y yo te amo tanto"

El solo sudaba, estaba espantado no quería perderla, ya había ganado puntos con ella y sólo por su calentura, estaba apunto de echarlo a perder.

"Darien, yo, a pesar de tener mi corta edad, créeme que también me atraes, no creas que, no me gusta tu cuerpo varonil y bien marcado, tus labios que me fascina besar, tu me encantas

también, recuerdo lo que pasó sobre nuestra primera noche, pero tienes que entender, que apenas nos estamos conociendo nuevamente y necesito tiempo"

Le decía la rubia, sentándose en el sofá "serena, no pienses que te quiero obligar" le decía Darien, arrodillando se a su lado "pero, sólo que, no me pude controlar

Sabes anoche, Artemis me hizo acordar de cuando nos conocimos, y todo en el milenio de plata. Y eso me hizo entender, que sí tanto luche para que seas mía,

¿Por qué, por estúpido hacia todo para alejarte? Quiero que sepas que yo, realmente te amo, nunca lo dudes y te voy a contar. La razón por la cual yo era frío contigo y me arrepiento haberlo sido

Pero fue cuando murieron mis padres, recuerdas, que te conté que murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años..."

"Si, lo recuerdo y lo...siento mucho Darien" le decía la rubia, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

"Pues hay algo que nadie sabe... Ni siquiera el mismo Andrew, cuando desperté de el coma. En el hospital, yo estaba solo y nadie estaba conmigo, las enfermeras me preguntaban cual era mi nombre, pero yo no les podía responder, ya que no recordaba.

Me pusieron en unas casas para adopción, pero las personas con las que estaba realmente eran malas conmigo, a pesar que yo tenía 7 años. Me hacían limpiar la casa y cocinar mi propia comida.

Eso no me hubiera molestado, sólo me molestaba en la manera en la que me lo decían, me decían que nadie me quería, que sólo era una carga para este mundo. Y que no sabían, por que es que yo avía sobrevivido el choque,

Hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto, ya que nunca sería nadie en la vida. Las Navidades siempre Iván a visitar familia, y a mi me dejaban encerrado en la casa, solo... Bueno, al menos me dejaban comida y cerrado no..." Reía Darien con lágrimas en los ojos "Darien, lo lamento mucho, yo no sabía nada de eso"

Serena, solo lo abrazo y lloro con el, no sabía, como una persona había sufrido tanto "no te preocupes princesa, no te quiero ver llorar, mi amor" le decía el acariciando su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas, a este momento los dos estaban en el piso arrodillados.

"Eso, fue lo que me enseño, a ser independiente y ser alguien en la vida. Cuando tenía 15 años me escape de ahí, conseguí un trabajo, empece a ir a la escuela, ahí fue que conocí a Andrew.

El, a sido mi hermano desde entonces, me a ayudado en mucho, asta me dio trabajo. Ya después, espese a ir a la universidad. Y bueno ya sabes lo demás"

"Darien" le decía serena, agarrando su rostro y acercándose a el "¿por que nunca me dijiste nada de eso?" Darien, solo bajo la mirada.

"Por que, no te quería dar lástima, tu no sabes pero, cada vez que te veía, alegrabas mi vida, me hacías sentir que, tenía algo por que vivir aunque, sólo te molestabas cuando me veías" jajaja

Serena, solo lo miro seriamente "quiero que sepas, que yo soy tu familia, quiero que sepas que, ya no estas solo, me tienes a mi, quiero, que para lo que necesites. Sepas que yo, estaré para ti... Darien, yo te amo, como nunca eh amado a nadie"

El, solo sonreía. Serena no lo sabía, pero solo con esas palabras. Darien se sentía mucho mejor, así pasaron los dos toda la tarde, hablando en el sofá de Darien viendo películas, y recordando de las batallas que habían tenido.

Asta, que fue hora para serena irse a su casa. "Darien, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, sí mi papa me ve llegar a estas horas, se enojara" Darien se paraba, agarrando sus llaves "ok princesa, vámonos"

"No Darien, lo siento pero es mejor que no vallas, si mi papa te ve me mata o peor me mete a un convento de monjas. Y jamás nos volvemos a ver" decía ella saliendo

"Serena, es mejor que yo te lleve ¿Que tal si te pasa algo?" decía Darien preocupado

"¿Darien, se te olvida que hablas con sailor moon? no me va a pasar nada" le decía ella, quiñandole el ojo. A sí serena salía corriendo (bueno, si ella está en peligro. Yo me transformo en tuxedo mask, así que no hay problema) pensaba Darien, además que tenía más de un año sin ningún ataque.

Bueno chicas, espero que estén bien. Un beso y ya saben, dejen sus reviews. Me encanta leerlos ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Ok quiero decirles algo... Yo no soy muy buena para poner batallas y todo eso, así que de ante mano, disculpen si el capítulo está muy estúpido -_-

Mientras serena iba de camino a su casa, no se daba cuenta que alguien la iba siguiendo, de repente, todo empezó a obscurecer más (oh oh tengo un mal presentimiento) pensaba la rubia, al ver una nube obscura formando se en medio de la calle "tienen que estar bromeando, ¿otra vez? diablos -_- " pensaba la rubia pero, cuando quiso agarrar su broche de transformación, se dio cuenta que no lo tenía.

"Creo, que mejor le hubiera aceptado a Darien que me trajera." decía la rubia con miedo, al notar como un hombre de cabello rojo y una luna negra en la frente aparecía "Neo Reyna Serenity" le decía el hombre a serena "creo que te as equivocado, yo soy serena no esa persona que me as llamado."

"Vamos su majestad, estará más joven, pero se que es usted, sigue teniendo esa cara de porcelana" (¿de que demonios estará hablando?)

"Yo, no se de que me hablas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" El hombre solo sonreía "el cristal de plata, su majestad" reía malévolamente "pues, yo no se de que me hablas, así que es mejor que te vallas, y me dejes en paz" el solo sonreía, mientras se acercaba.

"Que prefiere su alteza, por las buenas, o por las malas. Aun que déjeme decirle que, prefiero por las malas, así me divertiré un poco con usted. no sabe las ganas que eh tenido de verla"

Le decía el hombre con una cara que daba miedo "¡déjame en paz!" decía serena, al ver que es hombre, se acercaba a ella "vamos su alteza, solo dámelo yo se que lo tienes, no me gustaría dañar esa hermosa cara."

Decía el, agarrando el rostro de serena "¡suéltame!" Gritaba serena, en los brazos de el "sigue forcejeando, más diversión para mi. jajaja" (por favor, alguien ayúdeme) pensaba la rubia en llanto

¡DÉJALA EN ESTE INSTANTE MAL NACIDO!

Bueno, luego hablamos bye besitos.


	15. Chapter 15

¡DÉJALA EN ESTE INSTANTE MAL NACIDO! (Darien) pensaba la rubia aliviada, pero, para su sorpresa. Era el caballero.

"Mira, mejor no te metas, no quiero problemas y esta mujer a ti, no te concierne" decía Rubeus "claro que me concierne monstruo, ¡deja en paz a serena!

Pero que testarudo eres. "decía el pelirrojo "pero esta bien, quieres pelea. créeme que no me importa pelear contigo" jajaja

"Ataque de fuego" gritaba. Al mismo tiempo, que aventaba una llama al caballero "¡CABALLERO TEN CUIDADO!" Gritaba serena

Pero ya era muy tarde, el ataque lo había derribado "nooo" gritaba serena llorando, al ver al joven tirado en el piso todo quemado "princesa huye" decía el joven con la poca fuerza que podía, ya que estaba muy herido y perdiendo el conocimiento.

"¡FULGOR DE AGUA DE MERCURIO!" Gritaba sailor mercurio, al mismo tiempo que Rubeus caía inconsciente por el ataque

"¡Sailor mercurio!" gritaba serena asombrada y agradecida cuando vio a Amy "hay que irnos serena, el no tardará en despertar. tenemos que llevarnos al caballero"  
Decía al mismo tiempo que veía al joven tirado.

Ya que ambas huían de el lugar, llegaron a la casa de serena "vamos Amy, ayúdame a acomodarlo en la cama" le decía serena al mismo tiempo que llegaban a su cuarto "serena, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. ya es muy noche, y mis padres notaran mi ausencia"

"Esta bien Amy, y gracias por tu ayuda. no se que hubiera echo sin ti" le decía la rubia, al tiempo de que Amy salía por la ventana.

"No puede ser, pobre de ti. mira como te dejaron" decía serena, al tiempo de que veía las quemaduras que tenía el caballero.

"Princesa...te...encuentras...bien" decía el joven con mucho trabajo.

"Por favor, no te esfuerces" le decía serena al tiempo de que le quitaba la capucha, y le ponía una toalla con agua "ya estamos a salvó"

"Que... Fue... Lo que... Paso.." "Sailor mercurio nos salvó" decía ella lavando sus heridas "pero... Tu... Te encu...entras..bien"

"Si, me encuentro bien pero, por favor descansa" le decía la joven.

Al poco rato el se despertó "caballero, por favor tienes que descansar" le decía serena preocupada de que el se estaba parando "no te preocupes princesa, mi cuerpo se cura rápido. Ves" le decía el joven al quitarse la camisa y mostrar su pecho bien marcado y sin nada de heridas "pero estabas todo quemado te recuperaste rápido"

Le decía serena asombrada y sonrojada cuando el se quitó la camisa "princesa, mi cuerpo es como el tuyo. de guerrero por eso es, que me curo tan pronto. no te preocupes por mi, estoy mejor"

"Sabes, muchas gracias por haberme salvado. No se que hubiera sido de mi" no te preocupes, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré para ti asta pronto" decía el joven saltando por la ventana.

Ya al día siguiente.

"Serena despierta, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela" le gritaba su mama, cuando ella despertó. noto que estaba en la cama acostada, al mismo tiempo veía una nota.

"Princesa, gracias por tus cuidados. ya me siento mucho mejor, espero que estés bien, nos veremos después

Att. Alguien que esta profundamente enamorado de ti"

(Caballero, espero que te encuentres mejor) pensaba la rubia al terminar de leer la carta.

Llegando a la escuela, noto que estaban las chicas. La primera en dirigirse a ella fue Ray "serena ¿que fue lo que pasó anoche?" le preguntaba Ray preocupada " pues verás, yo iba a mi casa después de irme de donde Darien, pero justo cuando iba..."

Así, ella le contaba todo "¿saben que es lo que me sorprende? que Darien, no aya estado" decía mina " siempre, que serena se encuentra en problemas ahí esta el para ayudarle"

"Mina tiene razón" decía Amy ¿que habrá pasado?... "¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE PASO, LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? QUIERO QUE TODAS BALLAN A MI TEMPLO. Y LLAMAREMOS A DARIEN ESTO ES ALGO DE LO QUE TODAS TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, TAL PÁRESE QUE HAY UN NUEVO ENEMIGO"

Decía Ray alterada.

así pasaron las clases y llego la hora de irse a casa. ya en el templo, llega Darien preocupado y abrazando a serena.

"¡MI AMOR ¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO?!" Decía Darien, apretando a serena "Darien, estoy bien le decía ella abrazándolo "serena, no se que haría sí algo te llegara a pasar. eres lo único que tengo en esta vida"

Le decía el, volviéndola a abrazar y besándola por todos lados."jem jem se olvidaron que estamos aquí" decía mina, aclarándose la garganta y sonriendo.

Así, todos se sentaron. Darien sentó a serena en sus piernas y no se quería separar de ella "pero ¿por que ocurrió esto? yo no entiendo que fue lo que pasó" decía mina

"Amy ¿como era el hombre que ataco a serena?"

Le preguntaba Ray "pues, era alto, pelo rojo, pero... lo que más me llamo la atención de el. fue, que el tenía una luna en su frente" le decía la peliazul pensativa. "¿como la que tiene luna y Artemis?" preguntaba Darien

"No, esta era invertida y negra" le respondía ella "no puede ser..." Decía Darien consternado "no puede ser el...tiene que ser otra cosa, no..."

"Darien, ¿de que estas hablando?" "no se, pero, creo quien puede ser...pero no estoy seguro, tendré que consultar con Artemis y luna después, pero creo que se quien pudo haber sido, sólo les pido tiempo para investigarlo"

"Por cierto Darien, ¿por que no estuviste anoche cuando serena estaba en peligro?"  
"Por que, no me puedo transformar en tuxedo mask. ¿no se por que? y tampoco sentía que serena estaba en peligro." decía el, agachando su cara.

Bueno chicas, se cuidan y que pasen linda noche. Espero que se encuentren bien, un salido a todas y muchos besos.


	16. Chapter 16

Darien mi amor, deja de preocuparte, lo bueno fue que el caballero y Amy estuvieron ahí para ayudarme" le decía serena a Darien al llegar al apartamento de el "¿como no quieres que me preocupe? Algo te pudo haber pasado, y hubiera sido mi culpa. no se ¿por que deje que me convencieras de no dejarte en tu casa.?.."

Decía Darien, dándole un golpe a la pared. "¡Darien por favor, ya cálmate!" Le gritaba serena preocupada, al ver como se había echo una herida en su mano. "como quieres que me calme, ¿no entiendes que sí algo te pasa, es mi culpa, yo me muero sin ti. Tu eres lo único que yo tengo."

Le decía el acostándose en el sillón, cubriendo sus lágrimas, "Darien bebe, por favor" le decía serena llorando. No sabía que hacer, como consolarlo "Darien..."

"Dime, cual es el problema que yo te lleve la próxima vez a tu casa ¿hablar con tu papa? Esta bien, hoy mismo hablare con el. le diré. Que soy tu novio, que te amo y le pediré permiso de salir contigo"

(Cielos, ojalá que no pase como en el milenio de plata y me quieran asesinar y a ella la metan a una torre. Por qué tengo una suerte con los suegros, que...) pensaba el pelinegro.

"Pero, no será mejor esperar, tu no conoces a mi papa, el es muy celoso conmigo, para el yo soy su bebe"

"Y para mi, tu eres mi mujer ya no eres una niña, además, que me perteneces a mi desde hace miles de años, yo te amo. Y luchare por ti con quien sea."

Le decía el joven abrazando a serena de la cintura "no pienses, que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil mente, yo te amo, tu eres mía y siempre te voy a amar." Le decía Darien seductora mente, mientras la besaba.

"Tu no sabes, como me tortura pensar que ese hombre estuvo cerca de ti..." Le decía Darien cerca de su boca y respirando su aliento. "Serena por favor, no dejes que se te acerque" le decía Darien acariciando su cuerpo. con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada caricia "no sabes como me matan los celos" serena solo se estremecía al sentirlo "estoy agradecido de que te aya ayudado, pero...no puedo quitar de mi mente que el estuvo en mi lugar.

Yo quiero ser quien te proteja, sólo yo." Le decía el acariciando el pecho de serena "serena, por favor, as que pare... Por qué, no puedo, me esta quemando este deseo, solo quiero poseer tu cuerpo" le decía el besando sus labios "haz que pare por favor..." Le decía en tono de súplica.

"No puedo Darien... No quiero que pares, quiero sentirte nuevamente..."  
Le decía serena acariciando su pecho. "No sabes como te eh extrañado," le decía la rubia besándolo y respondiendo a las caricias "princesa, dime que me amas... Por favor, te lo suplico"

"Le decía Darien al mismo tiempo que le empezaba a quitar la ropa a serena "te amo, mi amor" le decía serena con la voz agitada.

"Serena tienes una piel tan suave, y hueles exquisita, te quiero comer entera" decía al mismo tiempo que serena le quitaba su camisa. así Darien la llevaba cargando a la cama.

"Estas segura, mi amor, no quiero que te arrepientas después" le decía Darien preocupado "óyeme bien yo nunca, pero nunca, me arrepentiría de entregarme a ti"

Le decía serena con determinación en su voz.

Bueno nos seguimos leyendo para el próximo. bye saludos ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Así, Darien entraba con serena en brazos al cuarto "princesa, te amo con todo mi corazón..." Le decía Darien, besándola y acostándola en la cama, así los dos se besaban. Darien solo podía admirar el cuerpo de serena lo delgada que era. y lo curveada que estaba, no podía creer como tenía un cuerpo tan bonito.

Así, cómo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana. parecía que su cuerpo era de porcelana, el la tocaba con delicadeza, sintiendo que ella se rompería en cualquier momento.

Darien, la besaba por todo el cuerpo. serena solo jadeaba y le pedía más, no sabía que era lo que sentía "Darien... Siento, que mi cuerpo está en llamas, necesito de ti Darien por favor, esta necesidad que tengo me va a quemar."

Le decía serena jadeando, y atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo. "princesa, quiero probarte mi amor, quiero saborear tu cuerpo" le decía Darien besando su boca.

"Ahhh Darien, más, más" le decía serena al sentir como Darien, le besaba partes que ningún otro hombre había visto o besado "así princesa, solo déjate ir entrégame tus jugos, quiero sentirte mía" le decía Darien excitado, de ver a serena como se retorcía en sus brazos.

"¡DARIEN!" Gritaba serena, al sentir como sus paredes se contraían "¿como te sientes princesa?" preguntaba Darien con una sonrisa "Darien, se siente" serena agotada no le podía contestar "Darien solo sonrió arrogantemente.

"Y espérate, que ahí viene lo mejor "le decía Darien volviéndola a besar, mientras el se preparaba para entrar en ella, noto que ella se tensaba un poco. "¿que ocurre princesa?" le decía el acariciando su rostro "si ya te arrepentiste paro" (aún que, me muera de el deseo de hacerte mía) pensaba el joven rogando, que continuara.

"No me pasa nada, solo continúa por favor" "a tus órdenes princesa" le decía el joven alegre de que quisiera continuar.

"Hay Darien me duele..." Decía serena jadeando, pero al mismo tiempo, le gustaba ese dolor "el solo se quedo parado un momento, asta que el dolor paro "¿te encuentras mejor mi amor?"

"Le preguntaba el" "siiiii, continúa por favor, no pares" le decía la rubia excitada "serena, tu solamente eres mía, nadie te puede tocar... Sólo yo, no quiero que nadie toqué lo que es mío... NADIE" le decía Darien, adentrando se mas a ella "oh serena, estas tan apretada..." Te sientes tan bien, me encanta estar dentro de ti" le decía Darien cada vez "DARIEN...YA NO PUEDO...POR FAVOR...PARA...YA NO MÁS" le gritaba serena, sus gritos no paraban "vamos princesa resiste, sólo un poco más

Así bebe asiiiiiiiii" decía Darien al sentir el orgasmo. Ya que terminaron, serena solo se recargó en su hombro "¿por que tan sería princesa?" le decía Darien preocupado que se aya arrepentido.

"Darien, ¿como nos va a afectar esto ahora?" le decía serena, mirándolo a los ojos "pues de ¿como te amo?... En nada, ya te dije. Yo te amo cada día más...pero, tu ya eres mía, no debimos habernos apresurado,yo se pero...ya no aguantaba las ganas de sentirte,

Serena, quiero que te cases conmigo..." Le decía Darien, con ojos de súplica "Darien, apenas tengo 16 años (yo se tiene 14, pero se me hizo muy chica.. Sorry en algunas cosas cambiare la historia, perdón si no les gusta...) y mi papa" "serena yo hablare con el yo, realmente te amo como no tienes idea."

Le decía Darien, acariciando su cabello "Darien mira, que hora es. son las 8 de la noche mi papa se va a enojar, es mejor que me valla" decía la rubia parándose y agarrando su ropa.

"Vamos princesa, mañana es sábado, no vas a la escuela, diles que te vas a quedar en la casa de mina. por favor no me quiero separar de ti. quiero que duermas conmigo"

Le decía el joven, con ojos de súplica "está bien, yo también me quiero quedar. jijiji deja que le llame ok, decía la rubia saliendo de el cuarto.

Ya después de 10 minutos entro sonriendo "¡listo! ahora, en que nos quedamos" decía serena seductivamente, mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Bueno, espero que les gusté, ¿no se porqué? pero, se me hace un poco difícil escribir lemon. Jejeje pero trate, espero les aya gustado. besitos y bye ;)


	18. Chapter 18

"Príncipe Endymion" escuchaba una voz llamándome...¡no puede ser el!"papa, acaso eres tu" entonces ahí lo vi, el estaba igual a como yo lo recordaba, alto y pelo negro, con los ojos azules "hijo, no sabes como estoy de contento, por verte otra vez" le decía el rey Endymion abrazándolo.

"Hijo, hay una razón por la cual te traje aquí, quiero que sepas lo arrepentido que estoy por haberme opuesto a tu noviazgo con la princesa Serenity. la Reyna Selene y nosotros siempre hemos tenido problemas.

Pero, eran cosas tontas. no debimos haberlos metido a ustedes en esto, y realmente lo sentimos mucho, pero quiero hablar contigo, ya se que tienes problemas. no te puedes transformar en tuxedo mask cierto.

"Sí padre, no puedo y eso me impide ayudarle a serena" decía Darien, con ápice de tristeza en la voz.

"No te preocupes, pero a llegado el tiempo de que tus poderes despierten"

"Mis poderes... Hablas, como tuxedo mask" le preguntaba Darien confundido "no, me refiero a tus poderes, como el guardián de el planeta tierra. los lunarios tienen el cristal de plata, cierto. el que tiene la princesa Serenity"

Darien solo afirmaba con su cabeza "pues, nosotros también tenemos un cristal. ese cristal te tocaba cuando tu subieras al trono, pero no te lo pudimos dar. y es hora de que lo tengas, es el cristal dorado. ese, te ayudara a que obtengas tus poderes cuando los necesites.

Pero, Endimyon tienes que tener cuidado, se avecinan muchos problemas para ti y la princesa Serenity. tienen que estar juntos si no van a fracasar, el futuro de nuestro adorado planeta, esta en las manos de ustedes tienes que cuidarla hijo"

Sólo escuchaba el eco de el llamándole en sueños "DARIEN, DARIEN" ¿te encuentras bien? lo despertaba serena "serena, mi amor" decía Darien al tiempo que la abrazaba, los dos estaban acostados con tan sólo una sábana, cubriendo su desnudez "¿que pasó mi amor te encuentras bien?

Estabas moviendo te mucho y, sudando por eso te levanté" decía serena preocupada "serena, acabo de tener un sueño con mi padre" serena lo miro sin entender "¿con tu padre? pero, creí que no lo recordabas" le decía serena sin entender.

"No mi amor, ese no me refiero al rey Endimyon. hablamos mucho, pero me hablo sobre un cristal" "un cristal" repetía serena sin entender "te refieres al cristal de plata" "no princesa al cristal de mi familia, el cristal dorado" le decía Darien tratando de entender a que se referían.

"Pero, no se a que se refiere. Lo que me preocupa más ahora, es que no puedo transformar para ayudarte, tenemos que encontrar ese cristal de el cual mi padre hablo" Le decía Darien con determinación en su voz.

"Si, ¿pero donde podremos investigar?" se preguntaba serena, mientras los dos se paraban para vestirse.

Ya en otro lado "Rey Endimyon, ¿esta seguro de lo que me esta pidiendo, como quiere que me valla yo no puedo dejarlo? la Reyna, esta inconsciente y usted está muy herido" le decía la mujer viendo al hombre lastimado.

"Haz... casó tienes ...que ir ...Zetsuna yo se... Lo que te digo... Serena y Darien cuidaran bien de ellos... Yo ya ...no pued..." "Su majestad" gritaba la mujer al ver como el hombre caía inconsciente "esto no puede estar pasando, espero que tenga razón y ellos puedan cuidar a los pequeños príncipes..."

Ya en el parque Num. 10 "¿que podremos hacer entonces donde crees que pueda estar?" Preguntaba serena "no lo se" decía Darien "pero ahora no me quiero preocupar por eso quiero disfrutar nuestro amor mi hermosa princesa"

Así la joven pareja solo se abrazaba y besaba bajo un árbol en el parque

"Da mmm ri mmm" decía serena entre besos ya que su príncipe no se quería separar "Darien voltea mira hay unos niños ya viste" decía serena al ver que había una niña de unos 10 años con un niño de 3 agarrados de las manitas parecía como si estuvieran perdidos.

Pero lo que más les llamaba la atención es que la niña era parecida con serena solo que tenía su cabello rosa y el niño era parecido a Darien "hay que ver que es lo que tienen"

Decía la rubia parándose donde estaban ellos "cheilol moon Mila nini esh cheilol moon" decía el niño señalando a serena ella sólo se quedo helada como era que un niño sabía quien era ella "como dices "le pregunta serena consternada "disculpa sailor moon pero nosotros vinimos de el futuro a pedir la ayuda de ustedes.

Mi papa y mi mami se encuentran muy mal están muriendo y mami está inconsciente necesitamos que nos ayuden por favor" decía Rini mientras los dos niños llorando abrazaban a serena.

Ella solo miraba con los ojos tristes a Darien en busca de ayuda. "¿Pero quienes son sus padres? Preguntaba Darien "pues nuestro padre es el rey Endymion y nuestra mama es la Neo Reyna Serenity".


End file.
